legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Air
Mythology article |image=SR2-Air.jpg |caption=The Air symbol in Soul Reaver 2.}} Air was an environmental element and sphere of metaphysical law within Nosgoth, and one of the seven elemental principles harnessed and governed by the Pillars of Nosgoth. It was associated with the Principles of Mind and Dimension and, alongside its sister element, Fire, was aligned with the overarching elemental principle of Light. Profile Air is a recurring concept in the series, most often relaged to the elemental principle and the movement of currents in the atmosphere, as such it was only briefly touched upon in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain and was not expanded in any great detail. The background of Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver made greater use of the principle as it was explained that Kain had ordered the construction of the Smokestack to belch smoke into the sky and blot out the harmful rays of Sunlight. Raziel was also taught in his first chapters that water would behave the same as air in the Spectral Realm and would thus have none of the buoyancy (or damaging properties) of the Material Realm. In the course of the game, Raziel was able to see air being utilised by various machinery; some such as the pipes of the Silenced Cathedral were intended for the purpose of weaponry, tuning airflow into sound that was deadly to Vampires. Other machinery had a distinctively industrial nature and appeared to utilise pmeumatic processes - using air pressure to drive machinery. In places the machinery drove fans or it had faltered and broken, meaning that pressurised air updrafts were often forced from the machines - in these locations Raziel could use the remains of his wings to catch the updrafts and glide to higher locations. Soul Reaver 2 continued similar rules with the air (with water also behaving in the same manner), however with the title being set several centuries earlier there was far less appreciable pollution and virtually no heavy machinery. Air was therefore used more as an elemental principle, this came to the fore with Raziel's entry into the Air forge. Here Raziel would be confronted by a number of puzzles regarding air flow, winds and updrafts, culminating in Raziel causing three stone carvings to issue powerful updrafts that activated the forge and allowed him to glide to the top to imbue the Air Reaver - once gained Raziel could also use the Air Reaver to summon updrafts from special Air plinths and glide to higher ground. He could also use the Air Reaver to open air-attuned Sealed doors, 'blow open' Cracked doors and skip over swampy terrain. Air returned in Legacy of Kain: Defiance where it was again mainly used as an elemental principle. Air updrafts were seen occasionally, most notably in puzzles aurrounding the new Air forge within the Vampire Citadel. Once Raziel had solved the puzzle of the forge and defeated the Specters of the original Mind and dimension guardians to use their Souls to power the soul conduit, he could imbue a permanent version of the Air Reaver. Once equipped Raziel could use a number of attacks themed around wind and air currents and also utilise Air plinths - which now 'shot' Raziel up to an appropriate height, letting him glide onward. He could also open air attuned sealed doors. Development Gallery See also *Air Reaver (Soul Reaver 2) *Air Reaver (Defiance) *Air Reaver augmentation *Air Forge (Soul Reaver 2) *Air Forge (Defiance) *Air Forge axes *Green heart *Red heart *Blue heart *Howling Heartstone *Air plinths *Cracked doors *Gliding *Air Jump *Nosgoth (cancelled game)/weapons and abilities#Air Strike References Browse Category:Mythology Category:Mythology/Elements Category:Browse Category:Defiance Category:Soul Reaver Category:Soul Reaver 2 Category:Stubs